Destabilizer
The DestabilizerRay Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 1:57-1:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Egon, the Destabilizer!" was one-of-a-kind device invented to convert other types of entities into ghosts. It was implemented in a bust against the demon Arzun. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters Egon Spengler was armed with the Destabilizer during the bust on Arzun. The demon countered the gun's ray with its own energy blast. The energy backlash destabilized Egon's molecular structure.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:44-3:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It appears that the energy backlash has permanently destabilized my molecular structure." In a race to raise the $78,632 required to build the Molecular Phase Amplifier and save Egon, the rest of the team took engaged in a marathon of bust after bust in under 24 hours. However, The Amplifier reversed the polarity of the neutron flow of Egon's disintegrating wave structure and shifted him to the Netherworld.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:53-9:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Evidently, the Amplifier ray reversed the polarity of the neutron flow in Egon's disintegrating wave structure."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:00-10:01). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "He was shifted to the Netherworld." Secondary Canon IDW Comics As a precaution against a possible encounter with corporeal entities, the Destabilizer was added to Egon's pack. The Destabilizer came of use when Peter Venkman was attacked by an Imbunche in a cave on Chiloe Island. After taking two shots from it, the Imbunche was neutralized. Egon used the Destabilizer once more, in Iceland. After Ray Stantz did a quick adjustment and reduced the power flow by 30 percent, Egon fired and knocked the Rauoskinna out of Gottskalk Nikulausson's hands. Function and Use The Destabilizer was designed to destabilize demons so that they can be caught like ghosts. The twin beam of the Destabilizer is effective even when knocked back by a demon. Its effect when directed at humans is complete proto-ectoplasmic conversion, effectively making them living ghosts.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:02-4:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Complete proto-ectoplasmic conversion!" A person in this state will destabilize completely within 24 hours.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:30-4:33). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I estimate no more than 24 hours before I discorporate completely." The only known way of stabilizing someone is with a Molecular Phase Amplifier (also known as a Destabilizer Rectifier unit).Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Egon's Ghost" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:44-4:48). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "According to this, we can construct a Molecular Phase Amplifier that will do the job." Description The Destabilizer is built like a rifle and attached in the same way as the Particle Thrower usually is to a Proton Pack. Where the Destabilizer connects to the hose, there is a coil wrapped round much like an electromagnet. Trivia *The Ghostbusters used a similar device called the Atomic Destabilizer to make it possible to capture the Boogieman in "The Bogeyman Is Back" *Egon and Winston Zeddemore worked on a Ethereal Solidifier that did the opposite of the Destabilizer; turn ethereal matter into solid, in "Once Upon a Slime" Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Egon's Ghost" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #9 ***Ghostbusters International #10 ***Ghostbusters International #11 References Gallery Primary Canon Destabilizer02.jpg Destabilizer03.jpg Secondary Canon DestabilizerIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #9 DestabilizerIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 EgonSpenglerAnimatedIDWInternational06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 DestabilizerIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment